


Christmas Miracle

by hummingrightalong



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Daryl Dixon, Christmas, F/M, M/M, Rickyl, comic inspiration, f/m mention because lori and rick ARE married, rickyl endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Inspired by a scene in the comics where Rick skips Christmas to save Carl's feelingsThis time Daryl fixes it





	Christmas Miracle

Believe it or not, the world ended not too long before Christmas. 

Of course, Rick Grimes had no idea that was the case until a night out on watch, when Dale grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him that grandfatherly look he always seemed to get when he gave (not so good) news.

“The girls have been keeping track, Rick-”

“Track of what?” Rick thinks of how Lori maps out her ‘time of the month’ and hopes that this isn’t it, because that’s none of his business and he really doesn’t want to know. “Look I don’t give a damn what people say about you and the girls-”

“Good lord man! First of all, the plumbing don’t work like it used to. And those girls are like my own kids- if I ever had any.” The old man says matter-of-factly giving him a stern look.

The ex Sheriff feels a little sheepish but relieved. “Alright, man, what’s up?” He says, brushing it off. Dale lays down his shotgun.

“It’s getting chilly. Might snow any day.” He gives him a pointed look. The young man’s bright blue eyes look conflicted and confused. “Damn it man! I didn’t have the heart to tell ya, today is Christmas. And you got a young boy!”

He can see Carl sniffling, Lori on her knees trying to explain just in the distance. He knows what the conversation is without hearing it or seeing their lips move. In fact the other thing he sees in the distance is Daryl Dixon coming back from a hunt. He kind of wishes the tracker had stayed out there, so he’d have an excuse for a man hunt. He can picture it now- out of breath, half running, Lori scowling at his retreating back as he calls ‘he’s been out there a long time!’

His little boy collapses into his mother’s arms, devastated, thinking that Santa had put him on the naughty list this year. He’d tried so hard- and he always did. He was always such a *good kid*.

For one horrifying moment Rick’s heart stops. What the *hell* is he supposed to say to Carl?

Then, Daryl Dixon, the man who’d nearly killed him for chaining his brother to a rooftop, sighs and stops. The man takes a couple steps back, lays a surprisingly gentle hand on Carl’s shoulder. Rick can almost see his wife fighting not to pull the little boy away. But she doesn’t.

“Santa that fat bastard gave us the slip this year. Ain’t nothing you did. Hell, doubt you could do anything to make the naughty list. Don’t worry, next year I’ll teach ya how to set a trap. Suck won’t screw us over again.”

For another nervous second, both parents tense, but Carl perks up. Smiles bright. Lori looks close to tears as the Daryl reaches into his pack.

Rick is saluting from the top of the RV and Lori is mouthing ‘thank you’ but he’s far from done.

Even in the darkness, Rick can see that the tracker is a little flushed when he produces a NERF gun still in it’s package. “Now, if it’s alright by momma- know how she feels about guns- this must be yours. Wouldn’t ya know it, in his daring escape, he lost a few things out of his sack- found ‘em on the river bed.” Carl’s name is scrawled messily in what Rick assumes is Daryl’s handwriting.

Sophia is spelled incorrectly on this year’s packaged Christmas Edition Barbie doll. He hands it to her and despite some glares from Mr. Peletier- Carol wraps her arms around Daryl’s neck, not bothering to hide her tears.

Soon as he can make his hasty escape, Daryl joins Rick on top of the RV to trade posts. He’s been hunting all day, most of the night before, so he really shouldn’t be bothering and Rick tells him so. Daryl shrugs. There’s a mist in Dale’s eyes, mixed with a fair amount of surprise.

“Piss off old man. What the fuck you know anyway.”

“I don’t even know how to thank you.” Rick begins.

“What the fuck you talkin’ about? Bastard dropped ‘em in the river. What the fuck am I s’posed to do?”

Rick nods. “Sticking to it, huh?” That earns him a glare. And surprisingly a beer produced from nowhere in particular. 

***

Six or Seven years later, Carl stops believing in Santa finally but he’s sworn to secrecy for his sister’s sake. 

Without fail, Rick can find a walker snared, wearing a Santa hat and it’s dingy clothes spray painted red. Daryl proudly leading the little girl to their catch and giving her more credit for building the trap- even though he did more the work and there’s no way in hell he’d let her within a mile of those things if it wasn’t secured. 

The gifts aren’t as traditional as they once were, but it doesn’t matter. They’re treasured all the same, signed by Santa Claus because that’s Daryl’s story and he’s sticking to it. If it were possible, Rick might fall in love with him a little more each time Christmas rolls around.

***

Rick himself might start getting a special, a little something sexy, every year himself, if he’s on the NICE list.

 

*MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS*

**Author's Note:**

> written together with lflssfrghtnng.tumblr.com


End file.
